Recently, rapid development of electronic technology and information and communication technology has led to rapid development of health care fields. That is, a health management system capable of measuring body conditions of a person by measuring biometric information is required, and, specifically, techniques for obtaining biometric information using chairs mainly used in daily life are being developed.
However, in a conventional chair for obtaining biometric information, a plurality of independent sensors are required for measuring a facing area, and a space for connecting modules for driving each of the sensors is additionally required. Furthermore, since the sensor is not flexible and elastic, the sensor is difficult to be applied to a chair having a multiple curved surface.